In the traditional retail environment, the prospective purchaser visits a retail store, typically either operated by a cellular telephone carrier or by an independent retailer. The customer obtains information from a sales clerk and manually fills out a contract. Once the contract has been completed, the sales clerk transcribes the relevant information into a computer system, obtains a credit approval, and completes the transaction by collecting money for the wireless device and provisioning the wireless device from the store's inventory.